1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, apparatus and products for a modified 0402 footprint for a printed circuit board (‘PCB’).
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing components frequently make use of PCB technology. Modern PCBs can include a ball grid array for surface-mounting integrated circuits on the PCB. Modern PCBs can also include vias that run through the PCB. Faster edges, more sensitive devices, and higher clock rates demand good decoupling. The rule of thumb is use a minimum of one capacitor per power pin, placed as physically close to the power pins of the BGA as possible, to reduce inductance. Typical PCB manufacturing constraints restrict the placement of decoupling capacitors. Additionally, typical PCB manufacturing constraints limit the minimum diameter of vias. Due to their tight pin spacing, modern “chip-scale” or “micro-BGA” packages used for integrated circuit devices present unique challenges to PCB designers who need to incorporate decoupling capacitors into PCB designs using common, low cost PCB materials and processes.